gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Quest: El Dorado
}} The El Dorado story quest is a quest you unlock if you are notoriety level 50 or above. The quest will give you access to the lost city of gold, El Dorado. Until you have fnished it, you cannot visit the island, or teleport to friends on the island. It is bound by a spell so only peaople who drink the Potion Of The Golden, and gather the great key of passage can enter. Visit Jack Sparrow Visit Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bridge on Tortuga to begin this adventureous quest to unlock the lost city of gold. El Dorado. +100 Norotiety "So you are that fine lad I have been hearing about who rescued me lady the Pearl? You look... \shvers/ charming! Well, let's get to it. I have a job for you! I recently got word that the lost city of gold, also known as El Dorado has been nce again discovered by treasure hunters. I offer to help you get access to this island, if you do me a favor. I need you to square out a deal with my old friend, Jolly Roger. In a few minutes' time, he will attack an island, and you must help fellow pirates in defeating him. Once you have done that, come back here for more work." Defeat Jolly Roger Help your fellow pirates''' defeat''' the infamous Jolly Roger in an invasion on any island to square out a deal between him and Jack. Return to Jack Sparrow when done. Visit Jack Sparrow Visit Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bridge on Tortuga to inform him that you defeated Jolly Roger. +100 Notoriety "I see why it was you who rescued the Pearl mate! You have the heart of a lion... and the bravery of one too! Alright, let's get to the cut... Sergeant Binham always seems to work with us pirates if you get him something, so let's see what he's got to offer." Visit Sergeant Bingham Visit Sergeant Bingham in Fort Charles on Port Royal to see if he knows anything about El Dorado. +100 Notoriety "You ask if I know anything about El Dorado, well... If only there was somethign to quench my thirst I could remember. Say mate, if you go get me some navy rum, I'll tell you everything I know!" Aquire Navy Rum Aquire 10 barrels of navy rum from Navy Dreadnought ships. Return to Sergeant Bingham when done. Visit Sergeant Bingham Visit Sergeant Bingham in Fort Charles on Port Royal to give him the rum you plundered for him. +100 Notoriety "Alright alright! I'll tell you all I know. This fine soldier in Kingshead... Remington the Vicious bragged that he knows how to get to El Dorado. If you go pound on him he'll probably spill the secret." Defeat Remington the Vicious Defeat Reington the Vicious in Kingshead, he can probably tell you how to get to El Dorado. Return to Jack Sparrow when done. Visit Jack Sparrow Visit Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bridge on Tortuga to tell him what Remington the Vicious told you. +100 Notoriety "Oh... must have been a good fight, glad I wasn't there mate! Back to the point though! Alright let's see what he said... Ahh... Oh... So, to create a permanent totem to Isla El Dorado, you must make a teleport totem out of an item that was once in the city itself. Alright then... go talk to Captain Ezekiel Rott, he is quite good at such things. Visit Captain Ezekiel Rott Visit''' Captain Ezekiel Rott''' at the Padres del Fuego docks to ask him about obtaining an item that entered El Dorado. +100 Notoriety "Well mate, it's impossiple to get an item from the city itself, but you can always build a magical item that will teleport there, and teleport back to you. That way, you'll have the item, for whatever dark plan you have. But I want a payment if you want to know who to ask. Go fetch me some paper from an EITC ship." Aquire Paper Aquire some paper from an EITC ship. Return to Captain Ezekiel Rott when done. Visit Captain Ezekiel Rott Visit''' Captain Ezekiel Rott''' at the Padres del Fuego docks to give him the paper. +100 Notoriety "Great job sailor! You'd make a fine recruit in the Casa de Muertos if you had a chance. But, a promise is a promise so I have to tell you. Visit Heartless Rosaline. She is the only person I knwo who has the knowledge to make that potion." Visit Heartless Rosaline Visit Heartless Rosaline in Los Pulgas on Padres del Fuego. +100 Notoriety "Ah, Ezekiel says I'm the only one who knows... he is correct indeed. If you want me to make the potion, you have to gather the ingredients for it, because I coldn't, even if I tried. Here is a list of items you will need." Gather Teleportation Potion Ingredients Gather the following ingredients so Heartless Rosaline can make a teleportation potion. *'5' Bone dust from Undead Raiders. *'5' Bone dust from Undead Boss(es). *'5' Venom from Undead Scorpions. *'5' Eyes from''' Molusks'. *'5''' Lungs from Thrall Captains. *'5' Scalps from Seabeards. *'3' Charms from Undead Ships. Return to Heartless Rosaline when done. Visit Heartless Rosaline Visit Heartless Rosaline in''' Los Pulgas''' on Padres del Fuego. +100 Notoriety "That was fast. Would have took me weeks, even months! Well mate... there is a problem. You need to make the potion at another gypsy, because I am about to get a potion brewing table from Romany Bew. I am sorry but I cannot find the time to make such a hard potion this year." Make Teleportation Potion Make the Teleportation Potion for yout totem at a potion brewing table. Return to Jack Sparrow when done. Visit Jack Sparrow Visit Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bridge on Toruga to give him the teleportation potion for the totem. +100 Notoriety "Ah mate! Great job I must say! Ok, next you need to gather wooden charms from 10 Death Omens. The hardest undead ships in the Caribbean." Aquire Charms Aquire''' 10''' Wooder Charms from''' Death Omen ships. Return to '''Jack Sparrow when done. Visit Jack Sparrow Visit Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bridge on Tortuga to tell him you have got the charms. +100 Notoriety "Alright, it should work if you provide the last item to make the totem... a saw. Go get it from an EITC ship. Every single EITC ship has at least one." Aquire Saw Aquire a saw from any EITC ship. Retunr to Jack Sparrow when done. Visit Jack Sparrow Visit Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bridge on Toruga to give him the saw to finish the totem. +100 Notoriety Cutscene: You put the newly made teleportation totem on the ground, and then place a dagger on it. Something starts. There is a flash, then there is a loud pop 10 seconds later and the totem and the knife is back. You quickly pour Jack's rum on the totem, which is on fire and you and Jack start arguing. "Mate, that knife, it is shining like the sun... Is that made of... gold? Oh my, the city turned it into gold. That means you'll turn into gold there. We have to prevent that. Talk to Heartless Rosaline again." Visit Heartless Rosaline Visit''' Heartless Rosaline''' in Los Pulgas on Padres del Fuego to ask her about a gold transofrming protection potion. +100 Notoriety "Ah yes, I can cook one up for you! Give me a minute... There ya go mate! Have fun doing whatever dark thing you are attempting." Visit Jack Sparrow Visit Jack Sparrow in the''' Faithful Bridge''' on Tortuga to give him the potion. +100 Notoriety "Alright, drink the potion, and I'll make the totem out of the knife while you do that, it smells strong. Alright, it is done, remember this: If you throw away this knife you will just recieve, you will lose the totem. And will never again be able to access Isla El Dorado." +2000 Notoriety +El Dorado's Legendary Dagger Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Creations